Past Lovers
by MoW88
Summary: Tout est dans le titre.
1. Chapter 1

Past Lovers .

Elle aime sa vie. C'est la vie dont elle a toujours rêvé. Une carrière à l'apogée, des amants fantastiques qui ne demandent rien à part combler le vide de son grand lit, des relations haut placées et un appartement magnifique. Définitivement, elle aime ça vie.

C'est pour ça qu'elle ne comprend pas les larmes qui s'amassent doucement et en silence dans ses yeux, ces larmes qui refusent leur liberté et restent désespérément coincées dans ses cils sans jamais se déverser sur ses joues pales.

C'est un jour ordinaire, un jour sans grandes rencontres, sans interviews importantes, un jour où Hannah Burley peut prendre son temps, regarder un instant par la baie vitrée de son spacieux bureau et apprécier les couleurs naissantes d'un automne qui s'annonce indien. Un jour où son cœur, qu'elle s'efforce à penser de pierre, va connaitre une fissure de plus.

Pourquoi est-elle venue ici ? Après toutes ces années ? Elle ne sait pas, pousse simplement la porte du Diner, souriant au tintement de la clochette qui annonce sa présence.

Personne ne se retourne pour l'accueillir, elle soupire, prend place sur un tabouret directement au comptoir et se laisse submerger par ses souvenirs.

Quatre ans. Quatre années aujourd'hui qu'elle franchissait ces mêmes portes, qu'elle souriait à la même clochette et qu'elle se perdait dans les bras d'un amant qui n'est plus. Elle n'a pas de regrets, ces quatre années ont fait d'elle une femme forte, une reporter reconnue, une personne seule.

Une serveuse, la même qu'autrefois, lui demande ce qu'elle désire dans un sourire, elle se souvient de l'odeur de la tarte aux pommes, en commande une part en riant doucement, et puis la clochette la rappelle à l'ordre, elle tourne son regard vers la porte et un instant cesse de respirer.

_Temperance ?

_ Hannah ?

Elles ont parlé en même temps, sont surprises et quelque part légèrement peureuses.

L'une et l'autre se contemplent, observant les changements que les années ont dessiné sur leurs visages, sur leurs corps, dans leurs cœurs.

La journaliste remarque l'apaisement qui émane de l'anthropologue judiciaire, cette femme qui fut, un temps durant, son amie. Elle est toujours aussi belle, physiquement bien sûr, mais il y a désormais autre chose. Une sorte de sagesse et de bonheur qui se répercutent dans chacun de ses gestes.

Temperance Brennan est heureuse, pleinement et purement heureuse.

Dans un élan soudain, la reporter se retrouve dans les bras de la scientifique et sans vraiment comprendre, elle retourne gracieusement l'étreinte.

_ Je suis heureuse que vous soyez en vie. Murmure Brennan dans un sourire.

L'autre rit en s'écartant.

_Je le suis aussi. Avoue-t-elle

_Quand êtes-vous rentrée du Moyen-Orient ?

_Oh…heu… Il y a un peu plus d'un an, mais je me suis installée à Boston pendant un temps, repartir à zéro une bonne fois pour toute, avant que l'on ne me fasse une offre qui ne se refuse pas, et me voilà de retour à Washington !

Elles rient toutes les deux, comme le font les vieux amis et un instant la journaliste envie la sincérité qu'elle lit dans les yeux de l'anthropologue. Aucune rancune, pas d'amertume, seulement le plaisir de la revoir.

Alors elle se lance et pose la question qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis que Brennan a passé la porte du Diner.

_Comment va Seeley ? Toujours partenaires ?

A cette question Temperance plonge son regard dans celui de cette jeune femme qui a l'air toujours aussi seule, aussi libre. Nomade se disait-elle il y a longtemps.

Sa main gauche, d'un geste inconscient vient caresser les anneaux d'or entremêlés à son majeur droit. Pas une alliance, non, une simple promesse.

A l'intérieur des anneaux une phrase est gravée . « Everything happens eventually »

Son sourire s'agrandit, et alors qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour répondre à la femme blonde qui semble être pendue à ses lèvres, la porte du restaurant s'ouvre en fracas, laissant apparaitre une boule d'énergie de trois ans à peine, qui vient percuter de plein fouet la scientifique en laissant échapper un « Maman » joyeux et essoufflé.

_ Keenan… Répond doucement Brennan en s'accroupissant au niveau du petit garçon au sourire enjôleur. Elle ne peut empêcher un sourire d'apparaitre un instant sur ses lèvres, avant de continuer sur un ton plein de réprimande.

_Où est ton père ?...

_Oups… Murmure le garçonnet en baissant les yeux.

_ Qu'avait-on dit à propos de ne plus courir en entrant dans le Diner ? Demande gentiment la scientifique, passant ses doigts sous le menton de son fils pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux.

_ Mais… Mais Papa mettait trop de temps à arriver avec Joy, on serait venus dans très très longtemps, si je les aurais attendu.

Entendant l'explication du petit garçon, Hannah rit doucement, Keenan la regarde lui offrant son plus beau sourire, heureux d'avoir fait rire quelqu'un Et c'est avec ce sourire que le cœur de la journaliste se brise.

Elle n'a pas le temps de demander depuis quand les « partenaires » le sont devenus aussi dans leur vie privée, qu'il est là, tenant dans ses bras une petite fille aux yeux grands et bleus, à la peau porcelaine et dont les cheveux naissants reflètent déjà une couleur auburn.

Leurs regards s'accrochent comme cette première fois dans le désert, seulement les blessures et la douleur d'un cœur brisé n'existent plus dans les yeux bruns de son ancien amant. Elle n'y voit que de l'amour : sincère, vrai, éternel.

Un seconde il regarde celle qu'il aime, elle lui sourit, sa main s'attarde sur son bras, un geste qu'ils semblent être les seuls à comprendre, avant qu'elle ne saisisse la fillette qui suce allégrement son poing et ne se dirige vers « leur » banquette, un petit garçon bavard sur les talons.

_ Ils sont magnifiques… expose simplement la reporter, son regard suivant la famille.

_Merci. Répond l'Agent.

Sa voix n'est pas froide, ni austère, c'est ce qui lui pique le cœur, cette tendresse qu'il garde envers elle et qui lui donne envie de se perdre dans ses bras et de lui dire « oui », un mot, trois lettres, une vie.

_ Alors tu es heureux ? Elle se dégoute d'espérer qu'il ne le soit pas, que tout ceci n'est qu'une grande farce.

_Plus que jamais. Sa voix est sure, son sourire radieux.

_Tu m'aimais ? La sienne tremble.

_Oui.

_Mais pas autant que tu l'aimais, elle ?...

_Pas autant que je l'aime, non.

Il s'approche, sa main trouve la sienne, elle est chaude, grande, rassurante.

_Hannah, je…

Elle ne le laisse pas finir, son index se perd sur cette bouche qu'elle a tant aimée, elle sourit, les yeux embués laisse ses lèvres déposer une caresse sur sa joue. Il esquisse un sourire, elle fuit encore. Et alors que la clochette retentit une dernière fois, elle entend le rire d'une petit garçon, sent l'odeur sucrée d'une tarte qu'elle ne goûtera jamais et n'essuie pas les larmes qui se sont échappées.

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Angela Montenegro a toujours aimé la période de Noël, les lumières, les chansons, les gens qui sourient en déposant quelques pièces dans les chaudrons des Pères Noël bedonnants et cette odeur particulière qui annonce les matins neigeux. Oui, Angela Montenegro a toujours aimé la période de Noël, sauf peut-être durant les deux dernières heures.

Dans un soupir qu'elle laisse s'étendre, l'artiste regarde avec un mélange d'amour, d'amusement et d'épuisement les quatre enfants qui dévorent en riant des gaufres bien plus grandes que leurs estomacs.

Le shopping de Noël est une chose excitante, euphorisante même, seulement quand il s'accompagne de quatre petites têtes brûlées, il devient exténuant. C'est pour cela qu'Angela laisse un instant sa tête reposer sur le dossier de la banquette du Diner et s'autorise une seconde à fermer les yeux, faisant abstraction des balbutiements excités et quelque peu stridents de ses petits compagnons. Une main sur son épaule, lui annonce l'arrivée de son sauveur.

_ Hey Angie.

_Parker… Sourit l'artiste en soupirant, elle se déplace un peu sur la banquette, hissant son plus jeune fils sur les genoux. L'adolescent sourit à son tour et prend place autour de la table, riant silencieusement aux frasques de la tribu qu'il connait si bien.

_Dure matinée ? Demande-t-il à la jeune femme qu'il considère comme sa tante.

_Tu n'en as pas idée… Jack t'a envoyé à la rescousse ?

_A vrai dire c'est mon père. Il m' a dit que Keenan avait l'air plutôt excité à l'idée de retrouver Mike et que son excitation avait vite gagné Joy, alors…

_ Que t'a-t-il promis ?... Questionne l'artiste suspicieuse en levant un sourcil.

_ Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il a dû me promettre quelque chose, je suis peut-être venu de bon cœur rendre service à ma tante préférée. Rigole doucement le jeune homme en passant son bras autour des épaules d'Angela.

Cette dernière lui fait comprendre dans un regard qu'elle n'y croit pas, Parker soupire et avoue dans un murmure :

_ Un tour avec la jaguar de Hodgins…la dernière…pour aller chercher Ashley vendredi soir…

_ Un homme convainquant ton père. Rit l'artiste, tandis qu'une Joy aux yeux lourds mais brillants d'enchantements, son pouce à moitié dans la bouche se glisse doucement sur les genoux de son grand frère sa tête venant se perdre contre la chaleur de sa poitrine. L'adolescent sourit en passant une main aimante dans la chevelure auburn de sa petite sœur.

C'est cet instant de bonheur simple qu'une ombre singulière et pourtant familière vient briser.

_Angela ? Questionne la voix rauque du nouveau venu .

Une seconde l'artiste doute de le connaitre, avant qu'elle ne laisse échapper dans un murmure surpris :

_Sully ?

L'autre sourit et hoche la tête, ses yeux se perdant sur chacun des enfants qui le regardent désormais avec un air incertain, entre anxiété et enthousiasme.

_Jolie famille… Remarque l'ancien Agent.

_Merci… Rigole l'artiste. Mais heureusement ils ne sont pas tous à moi.

_Oh ?

_Tim Sullivan laisses-moi te présenter, Mickaël Staccato Vincent Hodgins et Zachary Orville Joseph Hodgins, ceux là m'appartiennent. Explique tendrement l'artiste, regardant avec fierté ses fils, Mike offrant un sourire troué de dent de lait et Zack examinant les yeux plissés cet étranger qui semble amical.

_ Et voilà Keenan Matthew Brennan-Booth, Joy Lila Brennan-Booth et bien sûr Par…

_ Parker Booth… Continue Sully offrant sa main au jeune homme qui la saisit poliment.

_Wow la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu devais avoir 5 ou 6 ans, tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton père.

Parker hoche la tête, c'est une réflexion qu'il entend souvent, il en est fier, heureux.

_ Brennan-Booth, hein ? Demande l'ancien Agent, son regard se posant successivement sur les deux enfants avant de se perdre dans les océans bruns d'Angela.

_Pourquoi cet air surpris ? Questionne cette dernière.

_La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parlé de Booth, il allait faire sa proposition à cette journaliste…heu… Burley…

_ Hannah ? S'écrient en même temps Parker et Angela, avant de se sourire.

_ C'était il y a une éternité, explique l'artiste, et comment peux-tu être au courant tu n'étais même pas à Washington à cette époque ?

_ Crois-moi, le fait que l'agent Spécial Seeley Booth demande en mariage une femme qui n'était pas le Docteur Temperance Brennan, a été une des plus grandes déceptions de toute l'histoire du FBI, il aurait fallu que je sois ermite en Mongolie pour ne pas en entendre parler.

A cette phrase les plus grands rigolent, les petits aussi suivant l'humeur heureuse qui les entoure.

_Mais ils sont heureux maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Demande Sully, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix, celle qui lui rappelle que s'il n'était pas parti, alors peut-être ces enfants seraient les siens, les leurs.

Angela sourit et alors que ses lèvres vont répondre, ses yeux sont attirés à l'extérieur. Son sourire s'élargit, elle secoue la tête, amusée.

_ Regardes toi-même… Dit-elle pointant son doigt vers le dehors.

Là, de l'autre côté de la rue, un couple inconscient de l'activité qui l'entoure, semble se chamailler gentiment, l'un en face de l'autre, échangeant des grands gestes et des sourires encore plus grands. Quelques passants les regardent, outrés, anxieux, envieux aussi.

Soudain l'homme attrape de la neige fraichement tombée, en fait une boule qu'il lance avec douceur sur sa compagne. Cette dernière, touchée au dos, reste un instant figée avant de se saisir à son tour d'une poignée de flocons et de se diriger, le regard décidé vers son amant. L'arme inoffensive vient se perdre en plein milieu de son visage, extirpant un rire bruyant de sa camarade de jeu.

La main gantée de l'agent enlève sans peine les dernières traces de neige qui gèlent sur son visage, avant qu'il ne s'élance à pleine vitesse vers son amante, la saisissant par la taille, il la fait tourner, encore et encore, au rythme de leurs rires et quand enfin il la dépose délicatement sur Terre, leurs lèvres se scellent dans un baiser infini.

Dans le Diner, un homme sourit, il comprend que ces enfants aux sourires si vrais et si purs n'auraient pu être les siens. Que l'homme et la femme qu'il regarde avec indiscrétion sont fait pour s'aimer depuis toujours, pour toujours. Il jette un dernier regard au bonheur qui s'étale dans la rue, laisse un baiser sur la joue d'une artiste émue, salue une dernière fois une tribu d'enfants heureux, et s'en va, le cœur léger, les yeux à peine mouillés.

A suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

La femme qui entre dans le bar est belle. Grande et gracieuse, elle sourit aux regards de quelques hommes qui la suivent un instant puis trop peureux se rabattent sur leurs cocktails, son sourire s'élargit un instant puis la mélancolie l'efface elle se souvient d'un temps où elle partageait ici des rires et des boissons, amoureuse et heureuse, amie et amante. Elle ferment ses yeux, secoue la tête comme pour se débarrasser d'un passé trop présent, trop pesant, une fois de plus un sourire se peint sur ses lèvres roses, elle ne le cache pas, demande une bière et ses yeux aux coins desquels se perdent des rides de rires, voguent sur la foule bruyante et anonyme qui anime le Founding Father.

Il aime cet endroit. Cet ambiance hors du temps, lui qui semble toujours en manquer, pour vivre, pour rêver, pour croire ou pour aimer. Son doigt trace doucement le tour de son verre de Scotch, il ne pense rien ou peut-être à tout, il ne sait plus. Son regard scanne la salle, un reflex d'Agent qui perdure, il voit les couples qui s'aiment, ceux qui ne s'aiment plus mais qui ne le savent pas, ceux qui sont clandestins, l'amour naissant, il voit les amis qui se retrouvent, ceux qui s'attendent, il voit les rires et la joie, la douleur et le désespoir, il voit tout et se demande un instant pourquoi il n'appartient qu'à un grand rien.

Ce n'est qu'une seconde, peut-être moins, de la glace qui rencontre une terre chaude, deux regards dans un battement de cœur, elle sourit, une habitude chez elle. Il se racle la gorge, n'a plus l'habitude. Elle a la peau halé d'un teint donné par un soleil dangereux d'un pays où il ne fait pas bon de le contempler, il a les yeux d'un homme dont les rêves ne se réaliseront jamais, elle prend une gorgée de sa bière, il pousse sa chaise, s'avance vers le comptoir bondé. Ils sont côte à côte, leurs yeux scellés par une étincelle qui leur est inconnue, il lui murmure un « bonjour » à l'oreille, elle rit, commande une autre bière qu'elle lui tend, il accepte, glisse sur un tabouret tout juste vacant, et dans la seconde suivante lui raconte sa vie.

Ainsi commence l'histoire de Timothée Sullivan et Hannah Burley.

Ils sont cachés, jouant avec le clair-obscur qu'offre cet endroit, qu'ils aiment tant, cet endroit qu'ils partagent, qui fait qu'ils sont Eux. Une famille éclectique, bizarre, unie, aimante, et réelle. Une famille choisie où chaque membre est aimé pour ce qu'il est, une famille comme elle devraient toutes l'être.

Certains ont fait garder les enfants, d'autres ont laissé leurs conjoints devant un match de hockey ou la rediffusion d'une conférence sur l'origine, la structure et l'évolution de la biodiversité. Ils sont six, bières, vins et cocktails se mélangeant et se frôlant dans un jeu d'interminables rires et réprimandes souriantes.

_Comment avez-vous fait ? Demande l'artiste du groupe

_Pour faire quoi ? Répond l'Agent en souriant.

_Pour les réunir, pour savoir que ça marcherait… Elle s'emporte, les autres rient.

_On ne savaient pas. Murmure Brennan.

_Alors c'est le hasard ? Questionne Hodgins.

_Le Destin ! Répondent en chœur l'anthropologue et l'agent avant de se sourire.

Une armée d'anges passe un instant sur le groupe avant que Sweets questionne de nouveau :

_Mais pourquoi ?

Les autres ne comprennent pas, attendent qu'il clarifie.

_ Je veux dire pourquoi, les avoir réunis eux, avec le passé qu'ils portent, celui qu'ils ont en commun avec vous, vos histoires personnelles, l'influence qu'ils ont eu…le fait qu'ils vous aient séparés.

Pendant une seconde, personne ne dit rien, chacun se remémorant ces époques où le « centre » n'était plus, ou si peu, où chacun savaient et où tous se taisaient par peur de briser un bonheur artificiel mais plausible.

C'est Brennan qui esquisse la première un sourire.

_ Parce qu'ils nous ont rendu plus forts en partant, plus amoureux en nous séparant, puis en nous laissant nous retrouver lors de leur départ. C'est eux qui ont apaisé nos craintes, car c'est avec eux que nous les avons vécu, ils nous ont fait réaliser, à leur manière, ce qu'était l'amour vrai, celui dont on se détache jamais. C'est Sully avec son départ qui m' a montré ce qui était important et pourquoi la vie ne valait d'être vécue que si elle était partagée avec des gens qui vous aiment, qui veulent votre bonheur même si pour cela ils doivent vous laisser partir.

Il est parti, je me suis retournée et je me suis surprise à penser que peut-être l'amour n'était pas qu'une suite logique de réactions chimiques et nerveuses, et qu'en effet si j'y croyais assez fort, tout arriverait un jour.

A présent tout le monde sourit, ils comprennent. L'anthropologue glisse sa main dans celle de son partenaire, il la serre doucement, elle l'embrasse.

_ Psychologie inversée…Murmure le psychologue.

Tout le monde rient.

Il y une femme blonde et belle qui rit doucement aux histoires d'un homme dont les noms sont familiers, et qui laisse courir sa main sur la cuisse de sa nouvelle amie.

Il y a un homme qui se remémore son passé sans remord, ni regret. Un homme qui ne court plus après la vie. Un homme qui vit.

Il y a une famille.

Une femme brune et métisse qui parle peu et rit fort, regardant d'un œil bienveillant les personnes qui l'entourent, secouant la tête face à leurs chamailleries incessantes, avant de jouer les arbitres de mauvaise foi.

Un homme aux yeux rieurs, plein de charme et de malice, un homme loyal et maladroit, romantique et fou amoureux. Son regard de glace aime à se perdre sur les courbes sculpturales de sa femme, avant qu'il ne tombe sur ses yeux juste assez réprobateurs pour le faire rougir et rire.

L'artiste, celle qui offre à la mort son plus beau visage et qui lit dans les yeux de son mari tout l'amour du monde. Celle qui vit et qui aime dessinant ainsi les plus belles lignes de l'amour qui les unit.

Le Psychologue, celui que l'on aime sans jamais vraiment le lui dire, jeune homme qu'on ne veut jamais voir et qui portant nous manque, celui à qui on aurait voulu préserver sa part d'innocence, Celui qui est là enfouie sous l'amour, juste où il devrait être.

Enfin il y a un homme et une femme, le centre pour certains, le cœur pour d'autres, il est difficile de parler de l'un ou de l'autre puisqu'ils sont Eux, chacun étant la partie complémentaire de l'autre. Ils s'aiment depuis toujours ou presque, qu'importe le temps, c'est la force de leur amour qui surprend, cette attirance immuable, cette joie qui se lient dans leurs yeux, cette foi qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre.

On ne peut dire Elle ou Lui, ils sont Eux.


End file.
